Telling the World
by Predator's little prey
Summary: Sam gets into a mess when jumped by a group of angels and demons, he is quickly over powered and injured. A certain British angel high tails it back from heaven just in time to save the day, while Castiel watches from afar with intresting results.


Just a quick little fic that came from listening to Telling the World by Taio Cruz.

Pairings: Sam/Balthazar and slight Dean/Castiel

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine or Supernatural would be a yaoi and rated 18 =) sadly it is not, you do the maths.

Hope people enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the World<strong>

Once again Sam Winchester had managed to get himself in trouble. Only this time it was with 10 demons that had all gone rouge after the near but not quite apocalypse. He and Dean were still hunting together now Sammy was all complete again, they were dealing with Raphael's angels as well as the demons as the civil war was still raging in Heaven. But this was one mess Sam was quickly losing control of the situation as Angels joined the demons in trying to kill him. The human ducked and weaved with speed that belied his massive size as he delivered punishing blows of his own. The main problem was that as a human Sam was at a disadvantage to the stronger supernatural beings. Still he fought with skill and a deep-seated fire that burned in his soul and down a certain connection that spread out up to heaven. Sam dodged a second blade as his eyes hardened in anger, he had no blade but he did have the glowing knife that was strapped to his waist. Even Dean had no idea where his younger brother had got it from but it caused angels a great deal of pain as it killed them. The bonus was it didn't look like an angel's blade so they didn't see it coming before it was far too late. Unfortunately even the impressive Sam was only human and his body wasn't up to fighting this many supernatural beings at once, not while alone anyway. That little bond hummed to life as a blade buried itself into Sam's thigh, the thin strand came to life with a loud, pain filled scream as Sam dropped to floor in a pool of crimson blood.

Up in Heaven Castiel was barking out orders to his three trusted angels while flanked by his second in command. Although the dark haired angel was the smallest, he was also the strongest. Apart from his second who was equal just in a different field, which was why the two worked so well together. Cas was filled with worry over his brothers and sisters, but that was nothing to the panic he could feel travelling up from Dean. His mate was in a total frenzy and there was nothing he could do about it until this was finished. His second Balthazar could feel a similar thing although not that Cas knew about it, no one did. Balthazar had thought it safer this way as no one would think to target his mate to get to him but there was a pressure building in his chest that was humming from the bond that constantly pulled him back to where his heart was. It was then that the strand burst into life, bringing with it a wave of pain and sadness. The blonde angel froze for a split second. Then without a word his spread impressive wings and sped towards earth, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Balthazar didn't notice that Castiel and the three generals had followed, as he hadn't explained what was going on. The only thing in the angel's head was get to earth.

It was there Balthazar found his mate in a pool of his own blood; both angels and demons surrounded him. That didn't worry Balthazar; the only thing he saw was the limp for of his mate, Sam Winchester. The anguished scream that ripped from his throat caused the attackers to swing around to look at him. All his control was stripped from him in seconds had Castiel not thought to cover the human's broken body with his own, there would be nothing left. The warrior angel glowed with grace as his two blades appeared in his hands. His wings rose and bristled with anger. Even the angels on his own side took off to observe from a good distance away. The ground shook under the weight of Balthazar's anger and grace, the two mixed in a visible helix around his vessel. His blades were barley visible even to the angels as he tore each one apart without a shred of remorse. There was no feeling on the usual sly, charming features as he tore each angel and demon into pieces. His blonde wings fluttered with anger as he flashed between them all, nothing they threw at him even came close to damaging his vessel. Only after they were all laying in pieces around him did he look to where Sam should have been. Expect Castiel was leaning over his mate's body, that wasn't allowed. Balthazar let lose a growl. His grace built up around him again as he stalked towards Castiel, his clothes were covered in blood and his blades were dripping but it was his friend's normally bright blue eyes that made Castiel step aside. Instead of there normal shade they were almost white with anguish. As Castiel stepped aside, Balthazar dropped to his knees beside Sam. There was no sound as the angel gathered the hunter to his body and lowered his head. His wings had dropped till they covered the rest of the human's body. As tears slipped from Balthazar's eyes he threw his head back and screamed. The sound was low and beautiful but so full of pain; it wasn't human or angel but pure animal. Castiel almost dropped to his knees to share his brother's pain but he knew Balthazar was acting on pure animal instinct and wouldn't recognise friend from foe right now. So with a heavy heart he signalled for the other angels to return to heaven and he would follow when he could. There was a swish of feathers as they did as commanded. Castiel stayed to offer what silent comfort he could to his fellow mated angel. He could only imagine, with far too much clarity what Balthazar must be feeling and even thinking it tore a whole in his heart. So lost in his thoughts, Castiel didn't notice the glow that was surrounding Balthazar and Sam.

Said human wasn't quite dead. Sam Winchester would never be one to go quietly, not now when he had an angel waiting for him. So being the stubborn human he was, he clung onto the feeling of his link to Balthazar. He wasn't ready to give up the bastard, sly, charming, yet beautiful angel that he had managed to win. He clung all the tighter as he heard that familiar, British drawl calling his name over and over again.

"Sam, Sam, Sammy… don't you dare leave, please darling, please don't leave!"

Sam fought to answer the pleading his angel had been reduced to; he had never meant to cause his angel any sort of pain. Forcing his eyes open, Sam looked up into that beautiful face hovering over his own.

"Never planning to…"

Balthazar jumped at that low, husky tone. It was far too familiar and far too painful to hear and yet he glanced down to the human in his arms in vein hope. The angel was rewarded with deep chocolate eyes blinking up at him. There were full of pain but alive, thankfully alive. Balthazar quickly lifted a hand and healed the damage to his human hunter. Then he proceeded to lean down and kiss Sam with a ferocity that bordered on desperation, which was met in equal by Sam who sat up and gathered the angel into his lap. Neither angel nor human noticed the mark with now glowed on Sam's back or the glow that surround Balthazar as they vanished with a flutter of wings.

Castiel watched with a puzzled expression on his face as he too took to the air and flew to his own mate's side. His mind was swimming with thoughts, he knew what that handprint meant as he himself and left Dean with one. That happened when an angel's grace melded with a human's soul. It was a pure match; meaning the angel and human were very compatible. As too how Sam had come back, well Castiel had a few ideas but he was keeping them to himself for now. What was important was that Sam was still alive and in one piece, after all Castiel had developed a fondness for both Winchester boys'. Even if what he felt for Dean was different, it didn't mean he didn't care greatly about the younger Winchester and he was glad the human was alive and in good wings. There was also the fact that it would be amazing when Dean found out just who had marker Sammy and why. As it wouldn't be long before the news spread and Dean or Bobby were bound to hear. Boy would that be fun… It was safe to say Castiel had developed a very Dean like sense over human over the time spent around humans.


End file.
